Fiction!
by Lee'90 AR'Kim
Summary: Nafasku tersenggal, aku bangun dari bangku taman, memandang berkeliling. Itu cuma mimpi, dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, dia tidak akan menghilang!. Aku mencarinya. Meneriakkan namanya. Mencoba menelepon ponselnya. Tapi, hanya tersambung dengan suara yang mengatakan bahwa nomor itu tidak terdaftar. Bagaimana bisa?. KyuMin. BXB. OS. enJOY!


**Pair** : KyuMin

**Cast** : Kyu Min Ye Wook

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Comedy, Romance, Hurt, Fantasy

**Length **: One Shoot

**Warning** : BXB, typo (s).

**Summary** : Nafasku tersenggal, aku bangun dari bangku taman, memandang berkeliling. Itu cuma mimpi, dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, dia tidak akan menghilang!. Aku mencarinya. Meneriakkan namanya. Mencoba menelepon ponselnya. Tapi, hanya tersambung dengan suara yang mengatakan bahwa nomor itu tidak terdaftar. Bagaimana bisa?.

**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tulisan ini milik saya. Saya hanya **meminjam nama-nama orang yang saya cintai** ini semata-mata demi kelangsungan cerita.

**Chuap2 **: Yang nggak suka dan nggak percaya lagi sama **KyuMin** mending nggak usah baca. Nggak usah cari muka sama saya dengan komentar nggak jelas, karena saya sudah punya muka sendiri, keke. Sepertinya banyak guest tidak bertanggungjawab gentayangan, hanya antisipasi saja, sih ^^. Ah ya, ini hanya fiksi. Jadi... jangan getok saya karena endingnya seperti itu, keke. Selamat membaca ^^.

**DLDR**

en**JOY**

.

.

Prolog

Aku masih mengitarkan pandanganku mencari keberadaannya. Kemana dia? Apa dia benar-benar menghilang seperti yang dia katakan tadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku berlutut, air mataku semakin deras mengalir membasahi tanah tempatku berpijak.

.

.

Seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan badanku pelan, aku hanya mengeliat sebentar kemudian kembali tidur.

"Kyuhun-_ah_… cepat bangun, kita ada acara jam 7!" Sebuah suara berat dan datar terdengar di telingaku.

"Enghhh." Aku membalikkan tubuhku menjadi membelakanginya.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Cepat banguuuuuuun!" Suara dari kejauhan tapi gelombangnya mampu memecahkan gendang telinga siapapun terdengar. Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal. _Aish_... jerapah pendek itu suaranya mengerikan. Suara melengkingnya sangat mengganggu di saat-saat 'penting' seperti ini.

Ayolah... aku masih sangat mengantuk. Baru jam 3 tadi aku tidur. Kalian bertanya apa yang ku lakukan hingga tidur dini hari seperti itu? _Aish_... tentu saja belajar, aku ini sangat rajin.

. . .

Baiklah... baiklah... aku mengaku, jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi. Aku bermain _game_, yeahh... aku harus menyelesaikan level _game_-ku agar bisa jadi juaranya, kalian tau, musuhku semalam...

"Kyuhyun-_ah_... apa kau mau ku panggilkan Wookie ke sini agar dia berteriak kencang tepat di telingamu?" ancam Yesung _hyung_. _Ish_... _hyung_-ku yang memiliki kepala besar ini juga menyebalkan. Apa salahku sih jadi _magnae_ tampan seperti ini? Oke... abaikan.

Aku mulai membuka mataku, menatap polos Yesung _hyung_ yang berdiri di depan ranjangku, dia sudah terlihat rapi. Yesung _hyung_ mendecih pelan dan meninggalkan kamarku. Aku terduduk, melihat cermin, sedikit merapikan rambutku yang terlihat acak-acakan dan tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri, 'Kau masih sangat tampan bahkan saat baru bangun tidur Cho Kyuhyun', haha.

Aku berjalan menuju almariku, mengambil asal _hoodie_ dan masker untuk ku kenakan. Mengambil tas dan memasukkan ponsel, tab, _earphone_, _charger_, sabun muka, sikat gigi, pasta gigi, parfum... kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan barang bawaanku? Aku bisa terlambat kalau harus ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu, ini cara yang paling efektif. Bersiap-siap di tempat _perform_, hoho. Lagipula aku tetap terlihat tampan meskipun dengan muka bantal seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menghilangkan pesonaku meskipun aku tidur sambil berjalan, fans-ku malah sangat menyukainya, kata mereka aku terlihat tampan alami, hahaha. Aku memakai masker dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Yesung _hyung_ dan Ryeowook sudah siap menantiku di depan pintu.

.

.

"Semua telah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Untuk hari ini jadwal kita hanya sampai di sini, setelah ini kalian bisa beristirahat. Terimakasih semua." Manager _hyung_ berkata pada kami setelah kami selesai tampil.

Aku berlari keluar dari ruang ganti. Aku mencari toilet. Sejak di atas panggung aku sudah tak kuat menahannya.

.

.

Hah… lega sekali. Aku keluar dari toilet kembali menuju ruang ganti. Lho?! Sepi? Sepi sekali! Aku bertanya pada staff acara yang ada didekatku.

"Permisi. Eng... apakah anda tahu kemana member KRY yang lain?"

"Oh... sepertinya mereka sudah pulang."

Aku terkejut. _Ya_! kenapa mereka bisa melupakanku. Dengan jumlah member yang hanya 3 biji mereka bisa melupakanku? _Aish_! Mentang-mentang mereka _couple_, dengan seenaknya melupakan _magnae_ tampannya ini. Aku menggerutu sambil merogoh tasku, mencari ponsel dan mencari sebuah nama kemudian menekan tombol _call_.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Ryeowook-_ah_!"

"_Ya_! Panggil aku _hyung_!" Suara lengkingan terdengar dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"_Aishh_... itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian!" sunggutku.

Ryeowook menjawab dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Lho, kami kira kau sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Kau _'__kan_ kemarin bilang kalau setelah acara hari ini kau ada jadwal syuting pembuatan MV untuk Trax _band_."

Aku terdiam. Apa benar ya aku punya jadwal? Ah ya, kenapa aku bisa lupa memberitahu mereka kalau pembuatan MV itu ditunda! Manager _hyung_ juga keterlaluan meninggalkanku sendirian. Mentang-mentang kami grup yang mandiri. _Ya_! Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku meremas ponselku sambil menggerakkan kakiku gelisah.

"Ryewook-_ah_, jemput aku! Aku tak mungkin pulang naik angkutan umum."

"Kami baru saja sampai _dorm_. Kau tunggu saja di sana, aku dan Yesung _hyung_ akan menjemputmu, mungkin akan sedikit lama."

"_Ne_." Aku mematikan ponselku dan menundukkan kepalaku. Hah... ini menyebalkan!.

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. Beberapa _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_-ku memberikan salam padaku, kenapa tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menawariku pulang bersama T_T.

Aku mendongak ke atas dan memejamkan mataku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa risih, seperti ada orang yang sedang melihatku lama. Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh ke samping tempatku duduk. Seorang _namja _mungil memangku wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya terus memandangiku sambil tersenyum. Dia manis sekali, sangat manis ah... bahkan cenderung cantik. Kalau saja dia tidak memakai celana dan dadanya tidak terlihat datar, pasti aku sudah menyangka kalau dia _yeoja_. Matanya yang indah, bibir tipisnya yang menggoda, pipi gembulnya yang menggemaskan dan senyumnya yang polos membuatnya berbeda. Hey… tapi apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia memandangiku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?

"Apa ada yang aneh?" Aku bertanya pada _namja_ mungil itu dan memegang wajahku, memastikan wajahku masih tampan seperti biasa.

Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, sangat manis, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan dadaku.

"_Ani_, kau tampan sekali. Bukankah kau _member_ KRY?"

Hah... bahkan dia sangat menyadari dengan sepenuhnya kalau aku tampan, ketampananku ini memang tidak bisa begitu saja diacuhkan, mwahaha.

"_Ne_, kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Dia masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi.

"Karena kau tampan sekali. Aku salah satu penggemarmu."

Oh, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak tadi!. Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu terang-terangan?

"Lalu, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku sedang melihatmu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, sepertinya _namja_ mungil di depanku ini sedikit aneh.

"Siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya padanya dan dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lee Sungmin, pembawa rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar-benar lucu.

"Kau kelas berapa? Kenapa kau bisa di perbolehkan masuk kesini?"

"Kelas? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu."

"_Jeongmallo_?"

"_Ne_, aku 2 taun diatasmu." Jawabnya dengan lantang.

Aku terperanjat. Yang benar saja dia 2 tahun di atasku. Wajahnya masih sangat anak-anak.

"Lalu, tujuanmu menemuiku? Kau mau meminta tandatanganku?" Aku mengambil sebuah pena dari saku celanaku.

"_Ani_, untuk apa? Aku bahkan tak bisa menyimpannya. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu seperti tadi, itu saja."

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. _namja_ ini sangat tak mudah dihadapi.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Kim Ryeowook dan Yesung _hyung_ sudah datang menjemputku.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?!" Aku memukul bahunya.

"_Ya_! Kau ini. Kau tak tahu perjalanan _dorm_ kesini cukup jauh! Sudah untung aku dan Yesung _hyung_ mau menjemputmu." Ryeowook memukul kepalaku. Ish... jerapah ini!

Aku teringat dengan _namja_ mungil tadi. Aku menoleh akan memperkenalkannya pada Ryeowook dan Yesung _hyung_. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada.

"Kau mencari siapa? Ayo pulang! Kau mau menyia-nyiakan moment berharga kita!?" Ryeowook menyeretku menuju mobil, sedangkan Yesung _hyung_ berjalan dengan datar di belakang kami sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kemana _namja_ itu? Aku kembali menoleh kebelakang. Aku melihat sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik tembok. Matanya mengerling ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya dan melambaikan tanganku. Kemudian merangkul pundak Ryeowook dan Yesung _hyung_ dan berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran.

.

.

Kurebahkan badanku di atas ranjang. Aku masih teringat _namja_ mungil tadi. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? Pintu kamarku terbuka, sebuah kepala menyembul dari belakang pintu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_... kau sedang apa?" Ternyata Ryeowook yang datang, dengan memeluk boneka jerapah kesayangannya dia menghampiriku dan duduk di tepi ranjangku. Aku mengambil PSP kesayanganku dan mulai memainkannya.

"Aku sedang main _game_."

"Aish... aku tau kau tadi sedang melamun, ada apa?"

Aku menoleh menatap Ryeowook sesaat dan kembali meneruskan permainanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"_Ya_! Aku hanya peduli padamu. Yasudah... aku mau ke Yesung _hyung_ saja!" Sunggut Ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Aku terkekeh dalam hati mendengar rengekannya. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar sedang bermain _game_. Pikiranku sedang tidak fokus.

Tepat saat dia sampai di pintu, dia berbalik dan menatapku.

"Ah ya... kau tau? Terlalu lama berbaring dan melamun tak jelas seperti itu, ketampananmu yang tak seberapa itu akan memudar dengan cepat. Kau tak akan tampan lagi. Dan aku yang akan menjadi visual di KRY ini, hahaha." Aku memelototkan mataku kearahnya dan melemparnya dengan bantal. Tapi. sepertinya dia sudah mempertimbangkannya, dia menutup pintu dengan cepat dan berjalan menjauh dengan tertawa menyebalkan. Dasar jerapah usil! Seharusnya kalian juga harus memberi julukan setan padanya, dia bahkan lebih parah dariku, jangan tertipu dengan wajah imutnya!

.

.

Aku lapar sekali. Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, saatnya makan siang. Disana terlihat Ryeowook sedang mempersiapkan makan siang untuk kami, dia memang sangat hobi memasak. Lumayan untuk menghemat biaya bulanan. Yesung _hyung_ terlihat tenang di sudut ruangan dengan kura-kura peliharaannya. Ah... aku terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya.

"_Hyung_, apa besok kita ada jadwal?" Aku bertanya pada Yesung _h__yung_.

"_Ani_, besok kita tidak ada jadwal." Yesung _hyung_ menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak-anaknya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi _manager_ dari Trax _band_. Memberitahu mereka kalau aku besok bisa syuting MV mereka. Biar cepat selesai." Aku menyendokkan nasi dan disusul sup kemulutku.

"Terserah kau saja, bekerjalah dengan baik." Yesung _hyung_ berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mengusap rambutku pelan. Kemudian menyusul bergabung dengan kami untuk makan siang.

"_Ne_." Jawabku dengan mulut penuh makanan.

.

.

"Cut!" Aku mengusap sudut mataku dan berdiri dan merenggangkan otot pinggangku. Syuting sudah selesai. _Member_ Trax _band_ menyalamiku dan mengucapkan terimakasih padaku. Semua orang yang ada di lokasi juga mengucapkan terimakasih padaku. Aku tersenyum, berpamitan pada mereka dan bergegas meninggalkan lokasi. Kalau tak salah saat berangkat tadi aku melihat sebuah taman yang sangat indah tapi tak banyak orang.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan mataku menemukannya. Aku berjalan menuju bangku taman, mendongakkkan kepala dan memejamkan mataku. Nyaman sekali. Tiba-tiba aku merasa wajahku terhalangi sesuatu yang membuatku tak lagi kontak langsung dengan matahari. Aku membuka mataku pelan. Seraut wajah manis tepat berada di depan wajahku. Mata rubahnya mengerjap dan bibir indahnya mengulas senyum. Kepalaku reflek sedikit mundur kebelakang, kurasakan kembali ada yang aneh dengan dadaku, ada yang berdetak cepat di sana.

"Kau masih ingat aku?" _Namja _itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ah, _ne_... _ne_... aku masih ingat."

"_Nugu_?"

"Lee… Lee Sungmin, benarkan?"

"Salah."

Aku tergagap. Siapa namanya? Seingatku namanya Lee Sungmin. Tak mungkin aku salah, aku sangat mengingatnya. Dia tersenyum jahil padaku.

"Kau kurang lengkap menyebutkannya. Lee Sungmin, pembawa rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan." Aku terdiam kemudian tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Dia lucu sekali. Dia berjalan duduk di sebelahku. Memangku wajahnya dan memandangiku. Ah, ritual ini membuatku salah tingkah. Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

"Kau jangan seperti itu!"

"_Shireo_, aku tak punya waktu banyak untuk melakukan ini. Aku akan memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Ah, terserah. Aku memang sangat tampan dan tak membosankan untuk dipandangi."

"Itu benar." Aku kaget dan menoleh kearahnya. Dia tersenyum. Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang dengan tulus membenarkan ucapan berbau narsisku seperti itu.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" Aku memulai sebuah percakapan dengannya.

"Aku tau kau akan kesini, makanya aku juga ikut kesini." Aku mengernyit.

"Kau cenayang? Dari kemarin jawabanmu sangat tidak beres."

"_Ani_, aku pembawa rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan. Karena itu aku bisa tahu kau akan kesini." Aku hanya bisa berkutat dengan kebingungan mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau lucu sekali. Kau suka membaca buku dongeng dan menghayal, ya?" Aku mengacak rambutnya. Dia memegang tanganku dan menyingkirkannya.

"Eitss... aku lebih tua darimu. Kau tak boleh sembarangan mengacak rambutku." Dia merapikan rambut hitam halusnya yang tadi ku rusak tatanannya.

"Dengan wajah seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Kenyataannya seperti itu, adik kecil." Dia ganti mengacak rambutku. Aku tertawa keras sekali.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_ juga?"

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus!" Aku tertawa semakin keras. Lee Sungmin hanya tersenyum memandangiku. Bagaimana aku bisa memanggil _namja_ mungil berwajah imut seperti anak SMA di depanku ini dengan sebutan _hyung_. Aku melihat jam di tanganku, sudah beranjak sore dan aku harus pulang.

"Aku harus pulang. Aku berharap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu… _Hyung_ pembawa rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan." Aku berdiri dari tempat duduk dan tersenyum padanya. Dia membalas senyumanku dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Aku terkejut dan segera menoleh ke sampingku. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat tiba-toba terdengar suara dengan nada datar dan berat di sebelahmu, apalagi kau daritadi sendirian dan tidak tau kapan dia masuk ke kamarmu.

"_Ani__yo__._"

Yesung _hyung_ mengambil PSP di nakas samping tempat tidurku, tidak biasanya aku mengacuhkan kekasihku itu.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, _magnae_! Sejak pulang syuting MV tadi kau terus cengar-cengir tak jelas. Bukankah seseorang mengatakan bahwa, 'jika kau sedang jatuh cinta jangan bertanya pada siapapun tapi bertanyalah pada senyummu apa dia melengkung dengan sempurna'. Kulihat senyummu dari tadi 100% tidak hilang-hilang." Aku menoleh kesamping. Darimana manusia datar ini mendapatkan kata-kata seperti itu? Aku mengambil PSP-ku dari tangannya dan memainkannya. Dia memiringkan badannya, menghadap ke arahku dan menyanggah kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Anak mana? Apa artis juga?" Aku pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

Dia menusuk-nusuk pipiku. Aku tak memperdulikannya. Dia mulai memegang atas bibirku. _Ya_! Manusia kura-kura ini sangat mengganggu. Sejak kapan dia jadi usil seperti ini? Pasti ketularan kekasih spatulanya itu!

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi yang pasti dia buka artis. Aku baru bertemu dengannya 2 kali."

"Oh, kau harus hati-hati_, magnae_. Menurut buku yang ku baca, setiap kali kau jatuh cinta maka kerutan di wajahmu akan muncul satu-persatu." Manusia AB ini mulai membual.

"Lalu, kata Wookie kemarin kau jadi sering melamun. Kau tau, setiap kali kau melamun seperti itu, kadar ketampananmu yang tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan aku itu akan semakin berkurang dan…" Aku melemparkan bantal ke mukanya. Berisik!.

.

.

Dia muncul lagi, saat ini aku sedang ada pemotretan untuk sebuah merek kaos. Saat aku _break_ dan menunggu giliran _take__,_ dia menghampiriku sambil membawa sebuah handuk. Aku menerimanya dan tersenyum. Kurasa aku mulai merasa perasaanku itu benar. Wajah polosnya selalu membayangiku.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"_Ani_, dalam 2 bulan ini mustahil aku mempunyai pacar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku tak bisa bertemu siapapun."

"Kenapa? Kau tak boleh keluar rumah?"

"_Ani_, aku memang tak bisa bertemu dengan siapapun. Kau adalah orang terpilih yang bisa bertemu denganku."

Aku mengernyit, kenapa perkataan _namja_ mungil ini selalu membingungkan?.

"Kau sedang bicara apa? Sepertinya bicaramu selalu tak jelas."

"Ya… seperti itu." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan mataku. Setiap kali dia berkata, aku menangkap sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku.

Kali ini kami bertemu di sebuah supermarket dekat _dorm_-ku. Aku melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung _hyung_ dari kejauhan. Kami memang sedang keluar bersama untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari selama satu bulan ke depan. Aku menarik tangannya dan keranjangku untuk mendekat kearah mereka.

"Akan ku kenalkan kau pada mereka."

"Ah, _shireo_."

"Ayolah, mereka semua baik, kau pasti akan cepat akrab dengan mereka."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku tidak mau." Aku masih terus menarik tangannya.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, Yesung _hyung_. Aku kenalkan kalian pada _namja_ yang biasanya ku ceritakan. Bukankah dia sangat manis sekali? Kalian pasti mengira kalau dia _yeoja_ dan kalian tidak akan menyangka kalau dia lebih tua 2 tahun di atasku_._" Dua _namja_ di depanku itu saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau mulai tak waras, ya?"

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sedang sakit?" Yesung _hyung_ memegang dahiku, mencocokkan suhunya dengan dahinya. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan menoleh kebelakang. Lee Sungmin tidak ada. Aish... kemana dia?! Kenapa dia membuatku malu di depan 2 manusia ini?

"_Chankamman_, aku akan mencarinya." Aku berlari meninggalkan 2 _namja_ itu. Sepertinya mereka bingung dengan kelakuanku.

Aku menemukannya. Dia tengah bersembunyi di balik rak makanan ringan.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tak mau bertemu dengan mereka."

"_Waeyo_?"

"Karena mereka pasti akan terpesona padaku." Aku menyentil dahinya. Jawaban yang menyebalkan.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, hanya orang yang terpilih yang bisa bertemu denganku. Apa mereka orang-orang istimewa?"

"Hah... bicaramu mulai ngawur. Sudahlah... aku harus kembali. Kau hati-hati pulangnya. Oh ya, boleh aku meminta nomor yang bisa ku hubungi?"

"Apa itu sebuah antisipasi saat kau merindukanku?" Aku menyentil dahinya lagi. Dia mengusap-usap dahinya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh," marahku. Dia terbahak dan memberikan nomor ponselnya padaku.

.

.

Dia bisa muncul dimana-mana. Kemarin lusa aku bertemu dengannya di salah satu stasiun televisi tempat kami _perform_. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di tempat makan langganan kami. Kali ini, aku bertemu dengannya di sekitar _dorm_-ku saat kami baru saja mengisi sebuah acara. Setiap kali aku bertanya, dia pasti menjawab bahwa dia adalah pembawa rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan, jadi dia tahu kemanapun aku berada. Aku hanya mengiyakannya pasrah dengan jawaban tak nyambungnya. Daripada aku mendebatnya, dia tak bisa di kalahkan! Sebenarnya itu semua tak ada masalah, aku malah senang bisa lebih sering bertemu dengannya. Kali ini aku memaksanya untuk foto bersamaku.

"_Shireo_, aku terlalu tampan."

"Hah... sudahlah, ketampananmu tak akan terlihat. Wajahmu akan tertutup oleh ketampananku. Yang ada kau malah akan terlihat cantik jika sedang ada di dekatku." Kulihat dia mencibir di sampingku, aku tertawa melihatnya. Dia tidak pernah suka disebut cantik, dia selalu mengaku kalau dia tampan, padahal siapapun juga bisa melihat siapa yang bisa disebut tampan dan cantik jika melihat kami sedang bersama. Aku menarik pundaknya dan mengarahkan kamera ponselku.

Aku melihat hasilnya, bagus sekali, aku si tampan dan dia si cantik. Bukankah kami terlihat sangat serasi?

"Lihatlah... aku sangat tampan, _'kan_?" Aku tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

.

.

"Kau lihat Wookie. Dia sangat manis, bukan? Ah... bahkan bisa juga dikatakan cantik." Ryeowook di sebelahku mengacuhkanku. Dia sedang serius membaca sebuah majalah berisi resep makanan. Aku menarik paksa majalah di tangannya dan dia menggerutu kesal.

"_Mwoya_?"

"Kau tak mendengarkanku."

"_Ne_, _ne_, apa?" Dia sekarang menghadap ke arahku. Aku tersenyum dan memperlihatkan ponselku padanya.

"_Omo_... kau berkencan dengan siswi SMA. Bukankah kau bilang dia _namja_?"

"Haha, dia imut sekali, _kan_? Kau pasti tidak percaya kalau dia _namja_ dan dia 2 tahun lebih tua di atasku."

"Lebih tua? _Namja_? Kau sedang mengigau. Lihatlah... dia memakai baju SMA."

"Baju SMA? Ini memang baju sehari-harinya." Kulihat Ryeowook mengernyit aneh. Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu?

.

.

"Eng... Kyuhyun-_ah_, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

Aku sedang meneleponnya, aku merindukannya. Beberapa hari ini dia tak muncul di hadapanku.

"Kau sedang merindukanku?" Aku mencoba menggodanya.

"Aku serius. Apa kita bisa bertemu? Anggap saja ini kencan."

Kencan? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Berarti kemungkinan besar dia juga menyukaiku. Kesempatan bagus.

"Sebentar. Aku akan bertanya pada Yesung _h__yung_, apa sekarang kami ada jadwal atau tidak." Aku menjauhkan ponsel dan menutup _speaker_-nya dengan tanganku.

"_Hyung_, apa hari ini kita ada acara?" aku melongok kekamar _h__yung_-ku.

"Nanti malam pukul 9."

"Berarti pagi sampai sore kita _free_."

"_Ne__._" Aku kembali ke kamarku dan berbicara dengannya.

"_Joa_, kita bertemu dimana?"

"Ku tunggu kau di gang dekat _dorm_-mu."

"Dekat _dorm_?"

"_Ne_. Pakailah topi dan kacamata hitam, oke!" Dia memutuskan sambungan. Aku tersenyum gembira dan bersiap-siap untuk kencan pertamaku dengannya.

.

.

Aku celingukan di gang dekat dorm-ku. Ku rapatkan jaket dan topi yang ku kenakan. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyambar tanganku dan mengajakku berjalan. Aku tersenyum melihat siapa yang menggandengku itu. Dia mengajakku ke sebuah halte, menunggu bis sebentar dan menarikku untuk naik mengikutinya. Sudah lama sekali aku tak naik angkutan umum seperti ini, kami duduk di bangku belakang di dekat jendela. Dia memeluk tanganku erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Meskipun aku merasa kelakuannya sedikit aneh tapi aku tak ingin bertanya dan merusak moment ini.

.

.

Dia berlari meninggalkanku, tertawa gembira dan berputar-putar. Kami sedang ada di sebuah taman yang indah tapi tak ada pengunjungnya. Taman tempatku bertemu dengannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku mengampirinya, dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berputar-putar. Kami tertawa gembira.

"Kau lapar?" tanyanya lembut.

"Eng... sedikit." Dia menggelar alas duduk yang dibawanya dan mengajakku duduk di tengah taman itu. Dia membuka keranjang yang sejak tadi dibawanya, mengeluarkan satu persatu isi keranjang. Dalam sekejap makanan enak bertebaran di depanku.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini?"

"_Ne_, kau mau makan yang mana dulu?" Aku memandang makanan itu, semua terlihat enak.

"Jokbal." Dia mengambilkannya untukku dan menyuapiku. Kami benar-benar kencan.

"Sekarang ganti aku yang menyuapimu." Aku mengambil potongan jokbal dan menyuapinya.

"Ah... _mian_, kau jadi belepotan. Aku memang tak terbiasa menyuapi."

Aku mencari _tissue_ dan membantu mengelap mulutnya. Tanganku terdiam, dia juga diam memandangiku. Kuberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahku. Dia tidak menolak, dengan perlahan dia menutup matanya, aku juga menutup mataku. Wajahku semakin dekat dengannya, bisa kurasakan nafas hangatnya menyapa kulit wajahku dan bibir kami pun bersentuhan. Awalnya hanya menempel, saling meresapi perasaan yang kami rasakan. Hingga tanpa sadar aku menyesap pelan bibirnya, dia membalasnya. Dan berlanjut pada lumatan-lumatan lembut yang penuh perasaan.

.

.

Kami sudah selesai makan, sekarang kami sedang berada di bangku taman. Dia duduk sambil memangku kepalaku dan membelai rambutku pelan. Menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya indahnya.

"_Saranghaeyo_… _hyung._" Dia menghentikan belaiannya.

"Tidurlah." Dia menutup mataku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku memegang tangannya dan memainkannya.

"Kau tidak menjawabnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa." Aku mendongak memandangnya.

"_Waeyo_?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Pasti ada alasannya kau menolakku. Apa kau tak menyukaiku? Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"_Ani_. _Mianha__e_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa." Aku mendengar suaranya sedikit serak, aku duduk dan menatap wajahnya.

"Kau menangis? Apa ini pertanyaan yang begitu sulit?" Kutangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

"_Ani_, tidurlah lagi." Aku kembali merebahkan kepalaku di pahanya. Dia kembali membelai rambutku.

"Beri aku alasan."

"Tidurlah! Aku akan memberimu jawaban saat kau bangun nanti."

Aku memandangnya, setetes air baru saja mengenai pipiku. Aku mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Baiklah, tapi berhentilah menangis." Dia tersenyum dan menutup kedua mataku, aku mulai memejamkan mata.

.

.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Waktuku telah habis, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, kau pasti akan bertemu dengan yang lebih baik dariku. Semoga di kehidupan mendatang kita bisa bertemu lagi." Aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu Lee Sungmin!" Aku berteriak kalap.

"Aku serius, Kyuhyun-_ah_." Dia membalas genggaman tanganku.

"_Andwae_, kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau berjanji akan memberiku jawaban saat aku bangun tidur." Aku mulai merasa mataku basah.

"Aku harus pergi Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sebentar lagi ini bukan lagi duniaku." Dia membelai rambutku, aku semakin terisak, dadaku sesak.

"Kau bilang kau adalah pembawa rasa cinta dan kebahagiaan! Tapi kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku!"

Dia hanya tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Baiklah, aku tak kan memaksamu untuk mencintaiku juga. Aku akan menganggapmu sebaga _hyung_-ku. Tapi kumohon jangan pergi."

"_Mianhae_, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Dia membelai pipiku dan melepaskan genggaman tanganku, kemudian dia menghilang dari hadapanku.

.

.

Nafasku tersenggal, aku bangun dari bangku taman, memandang berkeliling. Itu cuma mimpi, dia tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku, dia tidak akan menghilang!. Aku mencarinya. Meneriakkan namanya. Mencoba menelepon ponselnya. Tapi, hanya tersambung dengan suara yang mengatakan bahwa nomor itu tidak terdaftar. Bagaimana bisa? Aku limbung. Aku mengitarkan pandanganku mencari keberadaannya. Kemana dia? Apa dia benar-benar menghilang seperti yang dia katakan tadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku berlutut. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir membasahi tanah tempatku berpijak.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Ryeowook mengikutiku ke kamar. Sepertinya dia disuruh Yesung _hyung_ yang tadi berpapasn denganku di depan pintu.

Aku melepas kacamataku. Dia terlihat kaget melihat mataku sembab.

"Kau kenapa?" Ryeowook kembali melontarkan pertanyaan serupa.

"Dia menghilang Wookie-_ah_. Dia meninggalkanku." Aku kembali terisak.

"Dia siapa?"

"_Namja_ yang ku ceritakan padamu." Aku mengambil ponselku dan mencari fotoku bersamanya. Di sana terlihat fotoku sendirian.

"Lihatlah... bahkan dalam foto pun dia juga menghilang meninggalkanku."

Ryeowook mengambil ponselku dan melihatnya.

"Dia masih ada." Aku menoleh dan mengambil ponselku dari tangannya cepat.

"Mana?"

"Itu, siswi berseragam SMA yang sedang berdiri menunggu bis di belakangmu. Kau yang memberitahuku foto ini, _'kan_?"

Aku memandang foto itu. Memang benar ada seorang _yeoja_ berseragam SMA di belakangku.

"Apa kau tak pernah melihat foto seorang _namja_ manis di sebelahku? Tepat di sebelahku?"

"_Ani_, aku hanya melihat kau dan anak berseragam SMA yang sedang menunggu bis itu." Aku terkesiap. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

.

.

Epilog

Seorang _namja_ mungil tengah terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Di tubuhnya terdapat banyak lilitan selang dan tabung oksigen bantuan. Di dekatnya ada monitor pemantau detak jantungnya. Sudah 2 bulan dia terbaring seperti itu. Dia koma karena sebuah kecelakaan maut yang dia alami 2 bulan silam saat dia akan mendatangi sebuah konser idola kesayangannya. Di kamarnya terdapat banyak sekali poster dan pernak-pernik idola yang berjumlah 3 _member_ itu. Tapi yang paling mendominasi adalah gambar seraut wajah tampan, dengan kulit pucat, obsidian tajam dan rambut dark brown andalannya.

Tangan _namja_ mungil itu terlihat sedikit bergerak. Monitor pemantau jantungnya berubah. Matanya juga sedikit bergerak, tiba-tiba dari sudut matanya mengalir setetes air. Sesuatu yang sangat lirih terdengar dari mulutnya, dia menggumam.

"_N__ado __s__aranghae_, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

Dan alat monitor jantung di sebelahnya pun berubah menjadi garis lurus.

.

.

END

PS : Hoyyy... tiba-tiba saya kangen FFn, kekeke. Sekali lagi salah satu ff straight saya jaman dulu saya rubah jadi ff KyuMin BL, keke. Dengan rombakan besar-besaran tentunya, demi menyesuaikan karakter seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dulu cast-nya bang ikan soalnya :3. Saya nggak mau banyak cakap dah, yang pasti saya sangat merindukan kalian, mari berjuang bersama-sama :-*. Semoga berkenan ^^.


End file.
